loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Featherfall
Blake is a 12 year old half-angel. That adventures with her twin-brother Adrion. To fight agianst the world, it's easier with someone with you after all. Being the daugther of ???. Apperance She has long white hair, shining light red almost pinkish orange color eyes with her height being 4.11ft or 1.25m. With a ectomoprth (Skinny) body build and body type rektangle. She usally wears very girly and childish clothes. With one white angel wing on her back, with a little opening in her jacket so the wing can get trew. Having one angel wing on her right side of her back. Her pajamas being a light pink long sleeved shirt that reaches down to her ancles. With white panties under it, carrying a white bunny plushie. With small ears and cute small black eyes. With cute light pink blush. And there mouth looking like some sort of kanji. Personality Blake is a unipue girl you could say. She have been trew a lot that have changed her personality from shy to energetic and very childish and often gets scared easily. She the type of girl that is very nice but if you make her mad or upset your going to have a bad time. She's pretty introvertd espesialy compare to her twin-brother Adrion. She's scared of the dark and will often get to her twin brother Adrion if she sees the dark. She's very naive because of her child-like nature. (Strengh= Energetic) + (Weakness= Naive and Childish) x (Strengh < Weakness) = Supportive Child History Born on the 20th of march (Zodiac sign: Pisces), she was a birght child always smiling. From the very start herself she was a angel with only one wing, but something happend she rebeled agianst the god and the angels making them banish her from heaven. She fell down to earth with her wings slowly becoming black. She had a hard time to get use to all of it. Some friendly adults took her to there oprhanage taking care of her at age 6. But sadly she got into a rampage destorying everything in it with the kids to two years after she came into the orphanage. She got very sad of the damage she did never being able to bring them back. Thankfully she did enough good to the world to pay back her sins. Now she's slowly becoming a angel agian. But her soul still remainds half-fallen angel. When the transformation started she meet her father that she have lost and didn't even rember about, until now. Meeting her dad How she meet her father was from a mysterious paper that have gotten caught by the wind. It had a magic symbol on it almost looking like a ritual circle. When she came in contact with the paper her father appeared. It's unknown if he made the paper or someone else did it but we he know for sure that is has some magic propites. Abilites When she was a Fallen angel she could make barriers appear strong enough to stop decent attack from coming in. But sadly she had trouble making them big enough for them to be useful. After the transfromation to a angel her ablites greatly changed from defensive to healing and attack. She controls light mostly called luxmancy. She can chape hard light to make object, weapons etc of her choosing. Because illusions are made of a sort of light she can make basic illusions. Luxmancy if often refeared with holy magic, because of that she can make healing spells. Like speed up the healing or simply touche them to heal them. She can shot out the light as a beam, but she rarely uses this because it's isn't really suited for offensive purposes. Stats(Max 10): Power: 5 Defence: 3 Recovery: 6 Emotion control: 6 Stamina: 4 Speed: 4 Series It's a series called Fallen angles about them on the creator deviantart page. About there journey and how they got here. A lot have changed since the character was first made. Both good and bad, but mostly good. About the creator (Unga) Unga8is a big anime fan, and likes roleplaying the same amount like roleplaying. She often roleplays with herself or with her friends on discord. Staying at home, not wanting to go outside. More pages from Unga: * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrion_Featherfall Adrion Featherfall] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hala_Clawstalker Hala Clawstalker] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Glacia_Coldflow Glacia Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Coldflow North Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Urofras_Coldflow Urofras Coldflow] * [http://loveroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demi-Dimention_Idale The Demi-dimention Idale] Category:Fantasy Category:Female Category:Anime Related Category:Characters Category:Role Play